The Story Of Us
by Defty135
Summary: Embark on a journey where you get to meet the characters from both series as you got time warped and entered their world. Hop on this extraordinary adventure as an adventurer who make amazing friends and go through an unique experience! R&R please!
1. Into the New World

-Chapter One-

Into the New World

I am an adventurer. One of my greatest wishes is to seek out adventures at different parts of the world. Of course, I cannot actually go through the adventures like those of Harry Potter or the Hunger Games. However, I have booked my plane ticket for a month of exploration at the tropical parts of North Carolina and am now waiting in the airport lounge for the gate to open. "Excuse me miss, would you like to enjoy a cup of tea at our café?" A slightly plump woman who was distributing flyers approached me at my seat. I was about to decline her offer kindly when an announcement played saying that my flight has been postponed for 2 hours due to a delay in landing. So I thought why not I have a drink and relax since I still have to wait? So I grabbed my camping bag and walked towards the café just diagonally on my right.

Half an hour passed. One hour. One and a half hours. One hour and forty-five minutes. An airport attendant finally announced that my gate was open for boarding. Hence I sipped in my last drop of cappuccino and headed to the restroom to wash up before boarding the plane. As I entered the restroom, a rather stumpy woman who was wearing a navy blue cloak was standing by the last sink. The washroom was empty except for this strange woman, who seemed to be muttering to herself. I tried to mind my own business as her back was facing me and I entered the first cubicle as quietly as possible. But before I could even remove my backpack, a blinding flash of light hit me and the last thing I could remember was that I was being sucked headfirst into the toilet…

"Hey look! Someone's fainted!" I could hear someone shouting a distance away from me. Apparently some unfortunate soul had passed out. At least I thought it was someone else until the scurrying footsteps became louder and louder. Opening my eyes, I saw a ginger haired boy about my age lifting my head up so that I could see my surroundings better. I stared blankly into his familiar face and before I knew it, I pointed at him and shouted, "Ron Weasley! You're Ronald Bilius Weasley aren't you?" He was taken aback by my sudden remark but returned me an awkward smile. "Do I know you?"

Holy cricket! It is indeed Ron from the Harry Potter series! My jaws had dropped to the point where I actually began to drool. Unable to believe that this was really happening, I pinched myself hard in my waist and immediately winced at the pain of it. Oh my goodness. I am not dreaming. I am seeing Ron Weasley in person! Before I could contain my excitement, another piece of shocking news came. "Are you alright? I think you better come and rest in my house." This time, the words came from a small blonde girl whose hair was braided into two and a bit of her oversized blouse was tucked out at the back. "Prim! Primrose Everdeen!" She too, was amazed at my knowledge of her name and gave a surprised look at Ron. Nevertheless, she acknowledged herself and brought a limping me to her house at the nearby village with the help from the equally bewildered boy.

It was just as I read in the books, Prim's house is large and grand, and even had a staircase leading to the second floor. They carefully sat me down onto the red velvety sofa and placed my camping bag beside it. "I'll go get my mother and I think Hermione's looking for you Ron." "Thanks Prim, I'll just leave her in your care then." With that, Ron left the house. What? Hermione is also right here in this village? I could not believe my ears and grabbed Prim by the wrist and asked her if this is the Victor's Village in District 12. She furrowed her brows slightly and said, "Yes, this is called the Victor's Village and it is District 12. How do you know?" "A hunch." I lied. I reached for my iPhone in my brown cargo's pocket. There is Internet connection but no phone signal. This is weird but whatever. I got onto Google maps and tried to identify my location but it says location unknown. Undeterred, I tried to check in on Facebook but it denied my request. The same thing happened for Twitter. Now I'm done for. I'm stuck in an unknown place where the supposedly fictional characters are living in. Oh lord, where on Earth am I?

The door of the house unlocked and a girl with a side braid tossed her leather jacket onto the dining chair. She had just closed the door when she saw me and looked at me as though I am a burglar who is stealing in her house. "Prim, who is this?" This girl, whom I instantly recognised as Katniss Everdeen shouted across the living room while she still eyed me suspiciously, two freshly shot rabbits in her hands. Not wanting to cause any misunderstanding, I introduced myself and told her my unlikely but true story right from the beginning.

"So you're Angela Jo Weasley? Nice to meet you, I'm Katniss Everdeen and this is my sister, Prim." I shook her extended hand as calmly as possible as my insides are threatening to explode in excitement. _This is the girl on fire. _I told myself. _This is the face of the rebellion._ _And I am looking into her deep grey eyes at this very moment._ "She's got a sprained ankle." I snapped out of my trance and turned to my left to find Mrs. Everdeen examining my left ankle. I told her that I had no idea on how I sprained my ankle because the last thing I remember is that I fell into a toilet bowl. I swear that I saw Prim giggled and Katniss trying to maintain her poker face but both of us ended up smiling as well. "Sorry about that, it's just too ridiculous that I had to laugh it off to believe it." "No problem, if I were you, I'd do the same thing." I joked. However, they were kind enough to tell me that all I need is a good week of rest and that I can take up the empty guest room beside the kitchen for the time being. I gave a grateful thanks to the Everdeens and proceeded to my room with Prim's help.

I cleansed my body with the towel in the bathroom and tried to avoid the medication on my ankle. Then I unpacked my bag into the wardrobe in the room and chose a set of more comfortable clothes to change into. I decided that I would wear my pink hoodie and grey track pants for dinner. Right after I changed my clothes, Prim entered the room with a small tub of medicated cream and telling me to apply it every night before turning in. As she sat down on my bed, my curiosity got the better of me and I started to ask her about this place and her background. "Is it true that your sister and Peeta survived the Hunger Games? As well as the rebellion and stuffs?" Prim looked a little overwhelmed at this and said "Sorry Angela, but I have no idea where you got your information from. It is true that she and Peeta did survive the Hunger Games last year, but there is no uprising or rebellion at all. There is a funny thing though, that our President Snow suddenly announced the abolishment of the Hunger Games at the beginning of this year. It's like he turned into another person." Just then, Mrs. Everdeen knocked on the door and told us that dinner is ready. So I staggered out of the room while holding onto Prim for support.

Dinner could only be described in one word: Fantastic. I did not infer from the books at all that not only Mrs. Everdeen is a good healer, but a good cook too. One roasted rabbit, a pot of rabbit stew with some carrots in it, a steamed grouper, 2 plates of greens and 7 cobs of roasted corn. And the most amazing thing is that I get to eat in the same dining table as Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne and Haymitch Abernathy! That was why throughout dinner, I kept giving glances at all of the characters at the dining table and smiled like a retard when spotted. They must be thinking that I am mentally unstable but I can't blame them. Who would not react the same way as I do if they get to witness their favourite characters face to face? Anyway, they did not seem to mind my abnormal behaviour and treated me as though I'm family, which I am absolutely thankful for. I retold my story thrice as Peeta, Gale and Haymitch arrived subsequently before dinner. To be honest, I was getting a little annoyed by the time Haymitch came in but nonetheless restarted my story to him.

"You said you got sucked in by the toilet? Unbelievable!" Peeta commented while scooping up some greens into Katniss' bowl. I nodded my head and took a piece of rabbit stew from the pot. It tasted delicious. "Why don't you tell us what you're planning to do now that you're here?" Gale asked before ripping off a rabbit leg from the roasted rabbit. "Good question Gale, I've never even thought about it." That is true; I was totally captivated by the wonderful things that happened that I didn't try to find out how to escape from this place back to reality. Maybe this _is_ reality just that I've been dreaming for the past 18 years. "Well, do you think you can teach me how to hunt?" I turned to look at Katniss and then to Gale, waiting for their consent. Below the table, I had my fingers crossed. They gave each other a reproving look before Gale said, "Let's wait till you're able to move about freely. We give you our word." Merlin's beard, good news for me again! Being stuck in this world might be better off after all.

I suddenly remembered a question that I wanted to ask ever since I entered the house. "By the way, how do you guys know Ron Weasley?" To my amazement, Katniss replied indifferently, "He is our neighbour, just two houses down the street after Gale's and Haymitch's house. I was wondering how you know him instead. You both have the same surname." Neighbour? That is interesting. "I see. So I'm sure you know that he is a wizard right? Along with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter of course." I said while beaming at them but stopped immediately after I see their shocked faces. "Ron as a wizard? I don't think so. He works with me at the bakery!" Peeta laughed. "Hermione always come hunting with me in the woods and I've never seen her perform magic." Katniss added. Haymitch, whom I thought was too drunk to speak, started "And that Potter kid works at the ministry, as an auror. I'm surprised that he could be an auror at his age." "Aurors are supposed to be catching the evil wizards like the death eaters!" I replied defensively. "Are you sure you had not read too many books sweetheart? Aurors are people who destroy the mutations that are lurking in the forests!" Unable to win the majority in this conversation, I reluctantly kept quiet until the end of dinner and limped back to my room.

How could it be that Ron, Harry and Hermione are not wizards? There must be a mistake somewhere. I applied the medicated cream on my ankle and crawled underneath the warm, furry blanket. I lay on the bed and thought to myself that tomorrow will be the day where I will meet the trio and clear things up. And not long after the decision, I ended up in a deep slumber, not knowing if I will still be in this world when I awake.


	2. Magic In The Air

-Chapter Two-

Magic in the air

The sky today is a crystal clear blue, with the golden rays illuminating the entire Victor's Village. Bird chirpings could be heard from the not-so-distant woods. I took out my camera from a borrowed sling bag and snapped a photo of the scenery. I thought that it will act as a good souvenir back home. Katniss and Gale had already gone hunting beyond the fence an hour ago; I saw them meet up down the street through the window across my bed, but I see no signs of Hermione. Prim had gotten up early as well to attend school, while Mrs. Everdeen had gone to the Hob to trade some items. The breakfast that I had were two sausages, and some toasts that Peeta delivered yesterday when he came round for dinner. I had found some bandages in the first aid kit and wrapped them around my ankle so that it would provide a little bit of support when I walk.

Slowly but steadily, I dragged my injured leg down the village, hoping that I might bump into one of the Harry Potter series character since I had met most of them from the Hunger Games. I decided that I could take my chances of finding Ron at the bakery, since Peeta mentioned that he works with him there. Hence, I made a U-turn and headed to the bakery instead. When I arrived at the back door, I saw the blonde boy dumping some rubbish into the chute outside and called out to him. "Hey there, you feel better?" Peeta started and helped me to a chair near a few sacks of flour. "Yeah never better, I think I could start hunting tomorrow." I laughed. "Where is Ron anyway? I need to talk to him." Peeta raised an eyebrow at me but called for Ron and told me to wait for a moment while he gets him. This is it. I have to clarify my doubts when Ron gets here and ask about the Wizarding world.

After a short three minutes, the red head appeared and extended his hand to me. "Good to see you mate, how are you? I am Ron by the way and it seems that you've already known right?" I gave a firm handshake and got straight to the point. "You're a wizard aren't you? So is Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter." Ron gave an uneasy look and stammered, "I don't know what you're talking about, nothing of such sort." I observed his reactions and continued, "You're lying. And Dolores Umbridge said that one must not tell lies, no?" I caught him this time. His eyes widen in astonishment and checked the surroundings before whispering, "What do you know about our world?"

Brilliant, wizards do exist. And there is one right in front of me. Moreover he is a pureblooded wizard. Great, that settles my confusion. So I told Ron about me reading the entire Harry Potter book series as well as the Hunger Games series and he returned a look of pure bewilderment. "You mean that this world that I'm living in is fictional? And the rest of the people here are fictional too? Wicked!" After the preposterous story, I requested for Ron to perform a simple magic for me to see and he did so cautiously. "Wingardium Leviosa!" A sack of flour beside me started to float in mid-air as Ron muttered the incantation with the usual swish and flick action with his wand. The flour had just returned to its original position when Peeta came back and said that Ron's help is needed at the counter. So I bid both of them goodbye and continued my exploration of the village.

I was looking around absent-mindedly when I accidentally bumped into a girl and knocked her fruit basket onto the floor. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, you know injured leg." I bent down and tried to pick up the scattered fruits but she stopped me. "It's okay, not to worry. Be careful of your ankle instead." The girl looked up at me and said with concern. I registered the brown bushy hair and hazel eyes of the girl straightaway. The wooden stick tucked at the side of her jeans made me affirm my suspicions. "Hello Ms. Granger." I began, extending my right hand. As usual, the look of amusement took over her face, just like everyone else's. "Hi there, you are?" And so, I explained my predicament all over again. Being the brightest witch of her age, I'm sure that she might have some idea of helping me get back to my world, so I asked her for advice. "Well, that is definitely an interesting story you have there. But I can only do my research when I get home. Why don't you come with me to the Burrow first? I'm visiting the Weasleys for lunch."

Katniss told me that Ron's house is just two houses away from hers. How is it that the Burrow, which is constructed in a way that it resembles a mini castle, be similar to that of those in Victor's Village? It would have been spotted even from a distance. Anyway, I followed Hermione to the house that supposedly belonged to the Weasleys beside Haymitch's house. Hermione unlocked the front door with a key and gestured for me to enter. It is empty. The house consists of no one and the stove in the kitchen is spick and span, with no signs of cooking done. The living room is arranged neatly and cleaned in every area possible so that no dust could be found. "Hermione, where's everybody?" I asked politely. "Hold my hand and relax." I grabbed her empty hand and immediately I felt the sensation of my entire body being squeezed through a long rubber tube and my face distorted. However in two seconds time, my lungs were already taking in refreshing air accompanied by the smell of freshly mowed grass. I opened my eyes and the Burrow is right in front of me. A sudden realization set in and I understood what just happened. We had apparated from the Victor's Village of course!

The enticing aroma of shepherd's pie, chicken drumsticks, potato stew, minestrone soup and many more mouth-watering dishes entered my nostrils and made me want to dig in at once. I waited at the front porch while Hermione went to fetch Mrs. Weasley. I looked at the surrounding once more and I could vaguely make out a black circular building at the other side of the hill. I supposed that would be the Lovegoods' house. Just then, the red-headed woman came and welcomed me warmly. She even gave me a hug so tight that my newly recovered lungs seemed to be malfunctioning again. "How do I address you dear?" I greeted her courteously and introduced myself, including my surname. "You're a Weasley too?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed in surprise as she pulled me into the house. "She might be our cousin mom!" A familiar voice shouted from above. "Yeah nice to meet you cousin!" A similar yet slightly different voice said that from above too. Just as I thought, they were Fred and George Weasley, the twin brothers of Ron. They were making their way down the stairs to the dining table as well. "Hello there Fred and George! I've always been a fan of your pranks!" I squealed in enthusiasm. They looked at each other and then back to me before settling down into their respective seats, probably startled at the rare compliment directed at them.

It took another good fifteen minutes before all the other Weasleys arrived. Mr. Weasley took a short break from the ministry and came back for lunch, along with Harry Potter and Percy Weasley. Ginny Weasley, the sole daughter of the Weasleys, had apparated into the front porch with Ron. Obviously, she had gone to remind Ron at the bakery. I did the same old introduction during lunch time and retold my situation to the family. As expected, they reacted just as the Hunger Games characters did last night, all except for Ron and Hermione, whom I have explained to before. However, they did not probe much and instead tried to figure out how to get me back to my world. "And by the way, I don't think she's your cousin. Professor Slughorn once asked if I am related to another wizard with the surname of Granger but I told him I'm muggle-born." Hermione interrupted when Fred and George kept on teasing my surname. Honestly though, I did not mind at all. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to get one more relative." Ron joked but shut his mouth after Hermione gave him an annoyed stare.

"I've only been here for a day and am not in a hurry to leave. Let's talk about you guys instead. I'm more interested in your stories." I said with a smile. "Alright, what would you like to know Angela?" Harry commented. Excellent. I have about a thousand different questions swimming across my head right now. I considered asking about Voldemort and the battle of Hogwarts, on whether they need to join in the reaping every year for the Hunger Games and whether Hogwarts is really present or not. I decided that the more crucial question is the one regarding Voldemort, as he was the darkest wizard of all times. So I started, "What happened to Voldemort?" As though on cue, Fred and George spit out their mouthful of pumpkin juice (much to the dismay of Mrs. Weasley and Percy Weasley). Mr Weasley dropped his pudding spoon, Mrs. Weasley knocked over her cup of tea and Percy Weasley choked on the minestrone soup. "I'm so sorry!" I apologised after witnessing their overwhelming reactions to the name. "There's no need for that, we were merely amazed that you even know about You-Know-Who." Mrs. Weasley gave a reassuring smile and raised her wand to clean up the mess. Therefore, I continued with my questions. "Is Voldemort dead? What about Hogwarts? Is it still there? And where is Snape? He didn't die, did he?" "Whoa, calm down there. Take your time in asking, we would answer everything." Ginny said with a grin.

Now I get it. Harry explained that two years ago, Voldemort was indeed destroyed at the battle of Hogwarts by him, but there were no casualties that night because everyone on our side drank a small vial of Felix Felicis each, which successfully prevented them from getting hit by the killing curses. This was why Fred, Lupin, Tonks and many others escaped death. Also, another different part of their story from the book series was that Dumbledore and Snape did not die. Harry said that Dumbledore staged his own death so that Voldemort would let his guard down. Snape, on the other hand, survived from Nagini's bite as Fawkes the Phoenix arrived later and shed tears that healed the wounds, thus saving his life. If only what J.K Rowling wrote was the same as this, then it would be a much happier ending.

Nonetheless, Mr Weasley also explained to me the sudden abolishment of the Hunger Games. He said that Dumbledore finally persuaded the Minister for Magic to allow the wizards to confund President Snow into removing the Games for good. As to why the Games were not removed 74 years earlier, Dumbledore said that the Minister insisted that the Wizarding law prohibits any magical folks to interfere in the muggle matters unless the wizards' lives are endangered. This is to prevent the exposure of the Wizarding world to the muggles. However, as there is a significant increase in the number of muggle-borns and half-bloods in the recent years, the Ministry decided that in order to prevent these innocent wizards who might indirectly be reaped, (like how Katniss volunteered for her sister, a wizard/witch might volunteer for their younger siblings) they should pass the law to safeguard the wizards lives. Hence, President Snow was confunded into ridding of the Games and the Treaty, whereas the Peacekeepers and Game makers had their memories modified by the memory charm. The Capitol now no longer has the superiority over the twelve districts and that the districts are not restricted to their previous division anymore. This meant that villagers are able to grow their own crops and live off as an independent district. However, the frustrating part is that some of the death eaters, who evaded arrest, hijacked the Games system so that the various mutations are released into the woods. This resulted in most of the Aurors having to destroy the mutations as priority to protect the muggles' lives instead of going after the death eaters. Of course, the more skilled and experienced Aurors were dispatched to hunt down the remaining death eaters as soon as possible.

"But what about the muggles in the districts? I mean what happened to them during the war with You-Know-Who? They can't possibly notice that nothing's wrong given that it is war!" I asked in a worried tone even though I knew the worst had passed. Mrs. Weasley took over the explanation. "Definitely the muggles detected something. Some had even died because of the death eaters and dementors sadly. President Snow was visited by our own Minister to be given instructions for the evacuation. I heard that he was extremely unwilling to obey some stranger's orders but was eventually convinced when the Minister revealed his abilities. Those districts with forests and caves surrounding them were instructed to hide in those natural habitats, while some wizards and witches from the ministry came to their aid to set up protective enchantments, secretly of course. Others went underground for hiding though, much safer. When You-Know-Who was defeated, the Minister paid a visit to President Snow again to inform him that the Wizarding community and the muggle community would now coexist, with the rule that they would not interfere with each other's world, not the Games, not the system of the districts, nothing."

My second last question to them was how the 7 Weasley children avoided attending the annual reaping, as well as Hermione and Harry too. Ginny explained that all they have to do is to cast a simple memory charm at the peacekeepers and neighbours so that they would not notice their absence from the reaping. Since the Wizarding law did mention that wizards could perform magic when their lives are affected, it is therefore not against the law to perform the spell. That was how the Weasleys and the others managed to skip the reaping every year. "So are there any other wizards in this district apart from you guys?" I asked my final question. "Of course there are!" Ron said. "I saw quite a few first years just yesterday at the bakery. They were wearing their robes and Peeta thought that they were just fooling around with some leftover cloths." "And we met some of our patrons of Weasley Wizard Wheezes right here in this district too." Fred and George answered at the same time. Ginny continued, "And one of my schoolmate from Ravenclaw lives at the Seam. She told me that her parents were so proud of her when she became a witch, and even more happy when she received a grant from Hogwarts so that they need not worry about being unable to afford her school fees."

"Thank you for your host, Mr and Mrs. Weasley. It was a lovely and meaningful lunch session. I'd better get back in case the Everdeens get worried. I'll visit you again soon!" And so, I said my farewells and held onto Ron and Hermione for the apparition. It is not the best way of transport but it sure saves us a lot of time. In two seconds time, we're back at the Weasley's house in Victor's Village. Wanting to erase my doubts once and for all, I asked my two companions on who occupied this house since they are living at the Burrow. Hermione replied understandingly, "Of course during some days the Weasley children will sleep in this house to have a change of environment. They will also stay here occasionally to bond with the neighbours since their neighbours back at the Burrow are, sort of, weird?" "The Lovegoods." I replied, and she nodded her head in silence.

Before we left the house though, I pleaded for Ron and Hermione to lend me their wands so that I could examine them closely. They see no point in rejecting and passed me their wands. I took a look at Ron's wand and he said that it was actually Peter Pettigrew's. I commented that even so it surely worked better than the one he broke in his second year. Then I saw the amused look on his face and said, "Sorry, too much books." I gave his wand back to him and examined Hermione's. Her current wand is made out of walnut unlike her previous one which is made out of Vinewood. I remembered that this wand belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange until she took it from her while escaping the Malfoy Manor. Anyway, I tried out the swish and flick motion and muttered _Wingardium Leviosa_ under my breath purely for fun while holding her wand. To all of our surprises, the rubber duck displayed on the television console started to float in mid-air!

"I think she's one of us!" I turned around and saw Ron and Hermione facing each other, their mouths wide opened in amazement. I am a … wizard?


	3. Step by step

-Chapter Three-

Step by Step

"You saw it Hermione! She's a muggle-born, just like you are! And she just made that rubber duck hover in the air using one of our spells!" Ron said excitedly to Hermione. I personally think that he was too happy to discover another wizard from a totally different dimension. Hermione, too, was as stunned as I am, but she quickly recovered and told me to try out another spell. I pondered for a moment and whispered _Accio rubber duck_ and the yellow toy zoomed towards me from the console right away, landing steadily in my hands. I thought to myself that this is going to be marvelous. Lost in thought of the many wondrous possibilities that I could do with my newly found abilities, I forgot that I was supposed to be on my way back to the Everdeens. "Angela. Angela! Come on! We've got to go!" Ron called as he made his way towards the door. Giving the wand back to Hermione, I staggered towards the door after Ron but she told me to give her a minute. She pointed her wand at my leg and muttered another incantation. Immediately, the pain in my ankle became history. "Thanks!" I responded with a smile.

"So I'll meet you at the bakery at six thirty in the morning tomorrow!" Hermione said as she went home after seeing me to the Everdeens' residence. I waved her goodbye and entered the house just in time to see Prim walking towards the door. "Hi Prim, had a good day at school?" I asked while closing the door. "Oh yes, we had hands-on experiment in identifying the different types of coals and first aid training for emergency. I did quite well for that I guess. Where were you by the way? I was about to go search for you, I thought that you got lost or something." So I told her my afternoon with the Weasleys, but intentionally skipped the apparition part to keep the secret of the Wizarding community. Not long after I recounted my day, Katniss came home with Mrs. Everdeen. "Not much game today, only a few fish down the river." Katniss said as she headed to the kitchen to deposit her hunt. Mrs. Everdeen, though, was holding two paper bags. "See what I got for you today!" Mrs. Everdeen stated as she took something black and leathery out of the first paper bag. "Oh my gosh it's a hunting jacket! You shouldn't have!" I exclaimed in pure astoundment. She had exchanged some hunting wear for me at the Hob so that I am well prepared when I start training with Katniss. The other paper bag consists of a pair of boots which I tried on immediately. It was so comfortable that I almost refused to take them off. I clasped Mrs. Everdeen's hands in mine and uttered a grateful thanks for her care to a stranger like me.

After dinner, I sat in the living room couch along with Katniss and Gale to discuss tomorrow's hunting plans. Gale was surprised when we rang him up for the discussion as he thought I still had a bad ankle. Of course, they bought the story of the medicated cream acting as a wonder for my leg. I certainly could not tell them about Hermione being the actual healer. "I see that Hermione have told you to meet us at six thirty at the bakery tomorrow. So are you up for it?" Gale questioned as he gulped down a cup of water. I replied firmly to him that I had been waiting for the chance to hunt since forever and nothing is going to stop me tomorrow. "I like you. We seem to have the same mindset." Katniss commented out of the blue. That definitely came to me as a shock as I did not expect the girl on fire to compliment me at all. Well at least in my opinion I took it as a compliment alright. "It's decided then. We'll meet up with Hermione for breakfast before heading off to the woods. Yes?" I confirmed with the two of them. They nodded their heads in agreement and soon, Gale returned home while Katniss and I got back to our rooms respectively for a good night's rest. I predicted that I would be too excited to fall asleep but forced myself to as I would require a lot of stamina tomorrow.

My decision to force myself to sleep last night proved to be a right one as it earned me eight precious hours of sleep before I awoke at five thirty the next morning. I picked a dark grey t-shirt and my trusty cargo pants as my outfit for the day. As I stepped into the shower, I suddenly began to wonder what would happen to me if I was unable to get out of this world. Should I just give up on finding methods to return home? Or should I believe in Hermione that she would come up with a basic theory for my current circumstance before searching for the key to exit this world? What about my magical abilities? Is it just temporary because I had wizards surrounding me at that time? Or am I really a genuine muggle-born? I was preoccupied by these thoughts that I did not realise I had spent more than twenty minutes in the bathroom until my iPhone alarm rang at six. I quickly got dressed into my clothes and turned off my alarm so that it would not be a nuisance to the others early in the morning. I used the hair dryer on the dressing table to dry my hair even though it is relatively short. (My hair tip only reaches the end of my neck) After I'm done, I put on the hunting jacket that Mrs. Everdeen got for me yesterday and slipped into my new and comfortable boots. I decided that I would leave all my electronics untouched in the drawers since I would be too busy hunting to use them anyway. As such, I tied my hair as much as I could into a tiny pony tail and went upstairs to get Katniss. She opened her door in a jiffy and threw me a pair of hunting gloves before I could react and dragged me back downstairs.

"Katniss, you mentioned that you and Hermione always hunt together in the woods right? But how come she's not with you and Gale yesterday? I mean I know she's with me but you know what I'm asking yeah?" I asked Katniss on our way to the bakery. "She was with us for an hour but said that she's meeting the Weasleys for lunch. So she left way earlier than us. I guess that's how you managed to bump into her." _Nice timing._ I told myself. As we reached the bakery, we were greeted by a girl at the counter instead of Peeta. Katniss introduced her as Cassie Bridget, who works as the cashier here. "Hello Ms. Bridget, I'm Angela Jo Weasley, pleasure to meet you." I said as I went on to shake her extended hand. "Feel free to call me Cassie and nice to meet you too. Peeta is at the back of the bakery, he's eating with Hermione and Gale already." I exchanged smiles with Cassie and proceeded to the backhouse with Katniss. "That's nice of you to start without us." I kidded as Katniss and I took our seats. "Very nice of you indeed." Katniss continued from my sarcastic remark. Hermione broke the awkward silence with a laugh and said, "We've just started anyway. Here have some toasts." And she pushed a plate of freshly toasted bread towards us. I can't help but to look at their outfits while I am chewing on a piece of toast. Hermione is wearing a moss green hoodie with a pair of light grey jeans and dark brown boots. She also had her hair bun up and fringe clipped up. Gale looked slick in a navy blue shirt and forest green vest with brown cargos. Peeta, on the other hand, looks more casual since he is not going hunting anyway. He is in a white tee and cream coloured three quarters. We chatted heartily throughout breakfast until an hour later, when the brilliant sun is up and we were ready to go. "Later then! And nice jacket!" Peeta said as he walked us to the doorstep.

Gale asked me what type of equipment is my forte and I said that I could try out a bow or some small knives. I then asked Hermione what her weapon was and she replied that she only set up snares and do the fishing. The four of us bypassed the fence and headed straight towards the woods. The morning sunlight seeped through the canopy of the trees and lit up our path as we got deeper into the forest. Katniss went to retrieve her bow and arrows from the hollow log while Gale took out some wires for the snares. Hermione pulled me aside and told me that she would be going around putting up some enchantments so that it would block out the possible roaming mutts, which was her real motive of coming out to hunt. "And I've got good news to tell you later." She whispered before she went on to carry out her spells. When Katniss returned, she handed me her hunting equipment and told me to try it out. Excited that I could actually practice using a real bow and arrow, I almost tripped over the roots of a giant Oak tree. "Try and shoot this marking over here." Katniss pointed to an 'X' marking that she just carved on a tree about four metres away from me. I stringed the bow and focused on the target. It was not easy, really, with the wind resistance and insects that kept flying around your head, for me to even hit the tree is a challenge. Anyway, I took a deep breath and closed my right eye to concentrate. _Hit it._ I told myself repeatedly in my head. _You can do it._ With one final adjustment, I released the arrow and it shot towards the marking. Unfortunately, it missed the target by an inch. "You could use a little more practice. Not bad for a first-timer though." Katniss stated. I turned to look at Gale and saw him giving me the thumbs up.

About three hours later, my hands were sore from practicing with the knives that Gale provided after he set up the snares. Sore it may be, I could say with confidence that I could now kill if the target is four metres away from me. It seemed that the odds are in our favour today. Hermione had returned with a handful of fish from the river, Gale's snares managed to capture some wild pigeons and Katniss shot three squirrels squarely in the eyes. She also grabbed some strawberries from her usual picking spot. Meanwhile, I spotted a wild apple tree a few feet away and went to pluck some apples from it. When I was about to leave, I saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at me from a nearby bush. It slowly advanced towards me, revealing its large, grey, furry body and muscular limbs. Not to mention the sharp claws that can rip me into pieces in a second. _It is a mutation from the Capitol._ I wanted to shout for the others but my voice somehow got trapped in my throat and refused to come out. My breathing got quicker and heavier as I stood rooted to the ground with the apples rolling out of my hands one by one. Just as I thought it was about to pounce on me, Hermione shouted for me and the mutt disappeared into the bushes. Quickly, I collected the fallen apples and hurried back to the group.

"I s-saw a mutt, it was right t-there, by the bush." I gulped as I pointed to the direction that I just came from to the rest. "It has those yellow eyes and I thought I saw it baring its fangs at me." Worried for our safety, we decided to call it a day and headed out of the woods. I saw a puzzled look on Hermione's face and slowed down to talk to her, allowing Katniss and Gale to be in front. "I don't get it, my protective spells usually work. Somehow it got weakened today and I can't find the reason." Hermione ranted. I told her that it might have been the sense of smell of the mutt and that it picked up my scent. It happened before when the Snatchers smelled her perfume when she and Harry were hiding from the death eaters. She considered my explanation for a while and thought that it could be the reason after all. All of a sudden, her mood changed completely and grabbed my hand enthusiastically. "You know Angela, Ron handed me this before dawn." With that, she took out a piece of parchment from her pocket and unfolded it. "I have a place at Hogwarts!" I gasped in disbelief with my eyes fixed on the slightly untidy handwriting on parchment. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wanted to inform Dumbledore about our new friend via Hedwig but he had sent an owl to the Burrow before I could even inform him. He knew when the Ministry approached him after discovering the use of magic by an unregistered witch. In his letter he told me that Angela would be joining the seventh-years when the new term starts on September 1__st__ since she is over-aged to join the other cohorts. Kindly direct her to platform 9¾ as I would be on Auror duty that day. And also, do help her purchase her necessary equipment at Diagon Alley, her book list will arrive later when Professor McGonagall had decided on the subjects she'll be taking._

_PS* If possible, please bring her to the Burrow tomorrow, Dumbledore wants to meet her._

_Love, Harry_

I had never given thought to the possibility of me enrolling into Hogwarts. Okay I admit I did, but that was when I thought this world was fictional. Now that I had my dream come true, unexpectedly, I had no idea on how to take the news. _Hunting or Hogwarts?_ I questioned myself. Honestly, why can't I get the best of both worlds? Hold on, actually I can. There are still a few days before September 1st arrives. I could make use of the time to try and hone my hunting skills, and then I'll spend the next year at Hogwarts. But then again, what would my family think if I'm gone for more than a year? I should probably consult Hermione the way for me to return home. But if even the most brilliant witch I've ever met could not help me on that matter, I might as well go to Hogwarts and seek help from the teachers. Alright, that would be my plan for now, one step at a time.


	4. The Hunter and The Witch

-Chapter Four-

The Hunter and the Witch

The next morning, I got up early too and went hunting with the usual three. The weather today was slightly cloudy and even drizzled for an hour. Nonetheless, I got my first kill today by shooting down a squirrel from the tree with my knife. Katniss commended me for that and it made me happy. Hermione managed to bring back 7 full grown fish, which is incredible. I confirmed with her later that she did whisper _Immobulus_ while pointing her wand at the river. Anyway, hunt did not go too well for Katniss and Gale as they only fetched a total of one rabbit and some wild berries. The snares obviously did not work their usual standards today due to the rain. Thankfully we did much better yesterday. We distributed the game amongst ourselves and headed home for a rest. Katniss said that she would be meeting up with Peeta in the noon to visit Greasy Sae at the Hob. I told her I would be fine on my own, since I still have Hermione and Ron to keep me company. "By the way, I don't think I'll be with you guys for dinner tonight. Meeting the Weasleys."

When it's about one in the afternoon, I took one final check at my appearance before I go look for Hermione and Ron. "Brilliant." I murmured as I looked in the full length mirror to see myself in dark blue jeans, white long sleeves and pastel yellow sneakers. I would be meeting Dumbledore half an hour later at the Burrow, so it would be better if I looked neat and simple. First impression counts. I withdrew my camera, Polaroid and iPhone from the drawer and put them in the sling bag. It would be nice if I could get a picture with the other Weasleys too. I heard the front door unlock and went out of my room just to see Prim coming back from school. "Oh don't lock the door. I'm leaving in a minute. Now come here for a while." I told her as I took out my camera once more. "Let's take a photo!" I held her face close to mine as we were about the same height and did a self-shot. I showed her the photo and she looked totally amazed. "Can I try that?" She asked courteously. I looked at the clock on the wall and quickly passed her the camera while jabbering to her the verbal manual. In five minutes time, I dashed out to the Weasley's house. "Let's go." Hermione said as Ron unlocked the door and we apparated to the Burrow.

"No work today Ron?" I inquired him while we entered the house. Turns out that the bakery is having a day off today, no wonder Peeta has time to visit Greasy Sae. As I turned around, an old wizard dressed in deep purple robes with a long silvery beard greeted me. "Hello Ms. Weasley. Assuming that I'm right, I believe you do know who I am?" "Hello Professor Dumbledore. Am I of any help today?" I replied lightly, while trying to maintain my composure. Dumbledore smiled. He adjusted his half-moon spectacles on his slightly crooked nose and said calmly, "As you may know, the ministry discovered the use of magic by an unregistered witch two days ago in District 12. I'm quite sure that you know the person who did it." I was about to answer him when he raised his right hand and halted me. "I am here today, to discuss about your enrolment to Hogwarts. I have brought with me the Sorting Hat as well as your Hogwarts acceptance letter." Dumbledore then pointed to the old ragged hat situated on Mr Weasley's armchair and an unrolled parchment that is lying on the coffee table. "Let's sit down for a chat, shall we?" And the wizard sat himself onto the couch. Ron and Hermione, who had been beside me all along, went upstairs to find Ginny. I followed suit and sat down as well. "As you are an exceptional case, being rather late at discovering your magical abilities and such, I would have to determine the house that you belong to here instead of at the Great Hall with the first-years. But before that, do you mind filling me with your story?" As I had expected that question to come sooner or later, I recounted my journey in every detail that I could remember to the aged wizard in front of me. Dumbledore was a very good audience because never did he try to interrupt me in my story at all, but left his doubts to the end till I finished. Finally, he placed his fingertips together and started to discuss about my one year education in Hogwarts.

"The teachers at Hogwarts have come to a conclusion that you are allowed to decide the subjects that you want to take. Even though you have never practiced any magic before, we still registered your name for the N.E. examination since you will be joining us as a seventh-year directly. Should you find any difficulties in the subject, I suppose Ms. Granger and the Weasleys will be there to help you. And of course, you can consult the staff if you have any questions in class. I'm sure they will be glad to guide you in your magical path." I absorbed each word into my head as fast as possible so that I would not miss out any instructions given by the Headmaster himself. Dumbledore seemed to notice what I'm doing and advised me to relax. I looked into his bright blue eyes and they appeared to be very effective in calming me down. At the same time, Mrs. Weasley brought out a tray with two cups of tea and placed it on the table before heading upstairs to her room. I took a sip of tea to calm my nerves and told Dumbledore that he could carry on with the instructions-giving. However, he summoned the Sorting Hat and placed it on my head instead. Immediately, the tattered hat began to speak. "Hmm, very interesting. You are a loyal friend, yes you are. Oh but you are quite cunning as well when it comes to proving yourself. Unless you are in…I would say…GRYFFINDOR!" With that, Dumbledore removed the hat and placed it back on the couch. My heart was beating so fast after the announcement that I'm pretty sure Hermione, Ginny and Ron can hear it from their room. But who cares? I'm in freaking Gryffindor! Anyway, I went on to ask Dumbledore about the money that I would need to pay for the textbooks since I've got only one thousand muggle cash with me. I'm certain that I can convert my cash for coins at Gringotts the Wizarding bank, but I do not know the exchange rates to make sure that I have enough for me to last. However, he extracted a medium sized pouch from his robes and gave it to me. "Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. Hence, these coins are for you to purchase your necessary items." I opened the pouch and saw quite a lot of golden Galleons, some silver Sickles and bronze Knuts.

"In addition, due to your 'unusual' circumstance, Hogwarts will also be providing you with your pocket money and school fees for the year." Dumbledore added and pointed to the pouch. "And you would find that your Gringotts vault key is in the pouch too. But you must know that I expect for you to pass your exams with a reasonable result?" I nodded my head and thanked Dumbledore sincerely, with the promise that I would not disappoint him with my results for NEWTs. After that, the respectable Headmaster stood up and told me to tell Mrs. Weasley that he would not be staying for dinner as he is needed at Hogwarts. I agreed and kept the booklist and pouch into my sling bag. Just as Dumbledore was about to apparate though, I called out to him and made a small request. "Professor Dumbledore, do you mind if I take a picture with you?" The elderly wizard looked a little alarmed but acceded to my request anyway. I shouted for Hermione, whom I trust to know how to use a Polaroid and stood beside the Headmaster. As I am of a mere five feet, I barely reached the elbow of Dumbledore, who I guessed to be about six feet one tall. I wondered how short I would be beside Hagrid, or worse, Grawp. "Alright, here you go." Hermione said as she passed me the developed Polaroid picture. I waved it for a few seconds and handed the photo to Dumbledore as a token of appreciation. He accepted it with a smile and before I knew it, he disapparated.

During dinner, I told the rest of the family about Dumbledore's visit, and that I'm in Gryffindor too. Everyone congratulated me for being in the same house as they were and that was when I realised that everyone here once belonged in Gryffindor too! Instantly, I felt that I'm in the midst of the feast in the Great Hall, right at the Gryffindor table, despite that this is just the Weasley's dining table. We ended up predicting what subjects I would take when I'm in Hogwarts since I would be taking my N.E. with only a year's education. Hermione analysed the level of difficulty of the subject to me, but it all sounded easy from her mouth of course. Ron appeared to agree with me as he started to tease Hermione of her being a know-it-all again. "That's rubbish Ron. You didn't do well because you did not practice enough. I'm sure you _won't_ be like him right Angela?" Even though I begged to differ to a large extent in my heart, I did not say it out loud as I thought that it would be good to have Hermione as my tutor and it would be best not to offend her at this stage. "No worries there Angela, even if you fail your exams, we could still hire you at the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes!" Fred laughed. I responded with a laugh too, "Come on, don't be such a wet blanket when I haven't even attended one day at Hogwarts!" I could say that dinner was _that_ enjoyable that I'm actually reluctant to leave even when it's nine o'clock. However, after remembering that I still have a hunting session in the morning, I decided that I should really take my leave. But before I left, I secretly whispered to Harry about the mutt that I saw yesterday in the woods so that he could inform the other Aurors when he goes to work. I thought that I saw from the corner of my eye a rather jealous look from Ginny so I went over and explained to her. Almost instantly, her anxious look vanished.

Over the next two days, I hunt in the morning and roam the district in the afternoon. I thought that it might be weird for the Everdeens that I keep going to the Weasleys' house with no apparent reason. Therefore, I made an agreement with the Weasleys that I would only be meeting them on Friday, which is 3 days after my last visit and a day before term starts, to go to Diagon Alley with the company of Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione. Despite only being here for less than a week, Katniss commented that my hunting skills improved tremendously. "That's a good hit.", "You make a good hunter." and "Not bad." are just some of her more frequently used compliments. I sometimes wonder if I'm _really_ that good or just being lucky with my shots. I have so far killed 4 squirrels and 3 rabbits with my knives and captured 2 pigeons from the snares. This morning, I entered the woods once more with my fellow hunters. "So what are you up to recently?" Katniss asked me when we were walking up our usual path. I turned to Hermione for help and luckily, she caught my signal and replied on my behalf. "She had been dropping by at my house and the Weasleys' house these days. Needed to show her around the district." Gale suddenly popped a random question, "I wonder what's with the Peacekeepers these days. They haven't been acting like themselves ever since the start of the year." Katniss added, "That's when President Snow made the announcement to remove the Games forever. I wonder what's wrong with _him_." Hermione and I looked at each other and kept mum even though we knew the reason. Katniss and Gale must not know that we are magical folks, and also that the forest is not as safe as they used to think anymore. Given their temperament, they might just ignore us forever after knowing the truth. I tried to keep them away from the subject by saying that 'Isn't it better this way since they are not interfering with what the villagers do anymore? Let's focus on hunting, it keeps us living.' Thankfully, both of them decided that what I said is true and stopped brooding on the topic.

For my last day as a hunter, I set a goal for myself to determine my progress. I aimed to bring home at least 2 rabbits or 4 squirrels and a couple of wild fruits and berries. Hence, I held the small throwing knives in my hands, ready to shoot whenever I see a target. Gale had gone a little left from our meeting place to set up his snares, Katniss ventured up a little further for her hunt while I turned right for mine. Hermione had disappeared to put up the enchantments way ahead before we even redeemed our equipment from the hollow logs. I tried to muffle my steps by stepping on the fallen pine leaves instead of those dried and crunchy ones. After being drenched in sweat for almost half an hour by the extremely hot weather, without a single prize from the forest, I decided to head back to camp. That was when I heard it, the sound of galloping. I turned around as quickly as possible and saw a female doe shifting through the woods. _Woo lucky me! _It was not a fully grown one but seemed to be quite a feast. I hurriedly followed its track and hid behind a massive tree when it stopped. I peeped at the doe while rearranging the knives in my right hand, focusing on the doe's eyes. It was bending its head down to feed on some fallen berries on the ground. As soon as the doe had its head up, I held my breath and threw my knife in its direction. In a flash, the doe had attempted to run but only managed to stagger for a few steps before the injury in its eyes weakened it. I walked up to collect the dying doe and hoisted it onto my back. _Dang it's so heavy even though it's just a young one._ I thought bitterly in my heart. Nevertheless, after a few stoppings here and there, I successfully brought the doe back to camp without damaging the soon-to-be venison meat. Gale was completely surprised when he saw the doe and called out to Katniss. At the same time, Katniss returned with another doe in her possession too, but slightly larger than mine. "You guys are amazing," Gale said as he eyed our hunts in astonishment. "Seems like the deer-hunting season is here!" I exclaimed.

We then arranged our hunt for the day and walked home in high spirits. Gale and Katniss, the stronger and taller ones amongst us, each carried a doe on their backs while Hermione and I gathered the greens and sweet potato that she found and the rabbit that Gale caught. We parted our ways when we emerged from the woods as Katniss and Gale headed for the butcher using a shortcut to avoid being seen by the others (in case they came to vie for the venison) and us to the bakery. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole loaf of bread now!" Hermione said as we entered the bakery. Cassie once again greeted us politely at the counter and we saw Ron serving a few customers. Peeta appeared from the backhouse and looked behind us before saying, "Just the two of you?" "Yeah Katniss and Gale went to the butcher's. You're in for a treat today," I replied, "Venison meat." Peeta looked a little surprised but I caught his look of jealousy when I mentioned Gale and Katniss. Anyway, we got ourselves a piece of cheesecake each that Peeta kindly sponsored us before I asked Hermione the question regarding my chances of going home. She apologised to me and said that she could not find a solution as it was a really bizarre way of coming here in the first place. Oh well, if I can't go back, I might as well enjoy my future days here. So we finished our desserts and headed home for a wash before going to Diagon Alley.

At roughly 3.30pm, I met up with Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione at the entrance of the Hob. Mrs. Weasley said that we can make our way to Diagon Alley through one of the shops there as it is owned by a witch. That shop is situated in a position where only very sharp-eyed muggles can notice its existence. It is near the edge of District 12 with a fair distance away from the last stall of the Hob and blocked by some gigantic Yew trees. I doubt any muggle would search beyond the trees just to see what's there anyway. We entered the shop and it turned out to be a bar that is almost empty except for a few wizards and witches chatting over a mug of beer. I thought that it vaguely resembled the Leaky Cauldron, just that this one's called the Black Tealoaf instead. The barkeeper is a middle-aged witch named Sonia Camellia who is wearing a rather eye-catching lime green cloak. She recognised my 3 companions and had a small catch-up with them before she saw me standing quite awkwardly beside them. "Who do we have here?" she asked Mrs. Weasley. In order not to repeat my story to an outsider, Mrs. Weasley kindly introduced my name, especially my surname and passed me off as a relative of theirs. "Another Weasley? Your family sure is big! No doubts about it since the Weasleys are purebloods and an ancient Wizarding family line huh? Oh well go on then, you know the password!" The barkeeper shouted as we headed to the back room of the bar. The back room is relatively small and only consisted of an old wardrobe, a wooden table with a writing quill on it and a roll of parchment. Mrs. Weasley wrote down our names on the parchment and tapped her wand thrice at the wardrobe and said, "Incanto Podiumos!" Immediately, the cupboard doors opened inwards and the image of Diagon Alley appeared right in front of us, a bustling street full of wizards and witches dressed in colourful robes doing their shopping.


	5. Hunting to Enchanting

-Chapter Five-

Hunting to Enchanting

"Come on, let's go." Ginny said as she pulled me into the streets of the alley. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley took the lead and went in the direction of Flourish and Blotts, the store where most wizards got their school books from. "Say Ginny, is this the only entrance to Diagon Alley? And is there actually a Leaky Cauldron by the way?" I asked my partner as we made our way into the store. "Well, the Black Tealoaf is the only way to Diagon Alley in District 12, but I'm sure the other districts have their own similar entrances. As for Leaky Cauldron, it is a link way to Diagon Alley too, but from the Capitol." "From the Capitol? That's cool. So you can get to the Capitol by exiting from the Leaky Cauldron?" "You can say that but I don't see the point in going there. Some pureblood families live there too, but in the more secluded areas. Anyway, have you decided on the subjects you'll be taking?" That's right. I forgot that I came here to get my textbooks. I considered for a moment before saying, "Well, if I can't get back to my world, I would want to be an Auror like Harry. It sounds pretty interesting. So I would probably take Transfiguration, Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions and Herbology." "Not a bad choice, hope you can pass your NEWTs with flying colours." Ginny said and gave a pat on my back. Mrs. Weasley came over and asked me which books I needed to buy. I told her the subjects that I intended to take and she went off to look for the shopkeeper. "I'll get the books, you go with Ginny and Hermione to Ollivander's, and I'll see you girls there!"

Therefore the three of us headed to Ollivander's wand shop to purchase my first wand ever. The wind chime on the door tingled lightly as we pushed it open and entered the shop. There I see old Mr Ollivander arranging his wand shelves while standing on top of a ladder. Hermione called out to him and he turned around in surprise. "Ms. Granger! Good to see you! Ms. Weasley too! What brings you here today may I ask?" The wizard asked the both of them. He seemed much healthier than he was after his capture by Lord Voldemort and confinement in the Malfoy's basement. "We're here to purchase a wand for my cousin. It's her first year at Hogwarts." Ginny answered cheerfully. Mr Ollivander looked at me and commented that I looked rather mature for a first-year student. He most likely did not expect that my first year in Hogwarts actually referred to me as a seventh-year student because of my height. I decided to play along his assumption and did not reveal my real age while greeting him. Hermione and Ginny got my hint and did not expose me either. He then went towards his stacks of wand boxes and removed one for me to try. "Try this one, Elm, 10¾ inches, Unicorn Hair." I waved it around and it released fiery sparks from its tip without me saying any incantations. "No, definitely not this one." Mr Ollivander said as he put the wand back in the box. He looked through his stacks once more and took out another wand box. He handed me the wand and remarked, "Mahogany, 9 inches, Phoenix Feather." I received it from him and gave it a wave as before. This time, I felt a warm feeling spreading from the wand through my body as though I had connected with the wand. Mr Ollivander noticed it and stated that the wand now belongs to me. "7 Galleons please Ms. Weasley," he said nicely and I reached for my pouch to take out 7 gold Galleons to pay for my wand. As I placed the money in his aged hands, I whispered, "Yes I know sir, the wand chooses the wizard." He looked amazed at my statement and gave me a wrinkled smile. Just then, Mrs. Weasley entered the shop with a handful of books and told us to move on to Slug & Jiggers' Apothecary to buy the potions ingredients. "Mrs. Weasley, how much do the books cost?" I asked as I stuck my newly purchased wand into the side pocket of my jeans. "No worries about the books my dear, consider it as a gift for your enrolment into Hogwarts." She replied while hurrying us into the apothecary. I rejected her offer initially as she already helped me out a lot but relented when Hermione and Ginny persuaded me not to. Nonetheless, I quickly purchased the ingredients for my Potions class with the help of Hermione and left the shop as the smell of the bubbling cauldrons is rather horrid. We later dropped by Potage's Cauldron Shop to get my cauldrons and brass scales, a shop beside Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy my stationeries, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to purchase my robes and also the Magical Menagerie to get my pet for Transfiguration class. When we finally left the shop, I had a snow-white cat as my new Hogwarts companion. At least I now have something to keep me company in Hogwarts if I failed to befriend anyone. Last but not least, we visited Fred and George at their Weasley Wizard Wheezes to which they gave me a free pair of Extendable Ears and a box of Puking Pastilles as their gifts. "Tell Neville we said hi!" The twins shouted as we made our way back to the Black Tealoaf. Turns out that Neville became a helper for Professor Sprout in Herbology class. The sky is getting darker and the crowd on the streets had dispersed. "Hey, you dropped something!" A female voice said from behind and tapped my right shoulder. I spun around and saw a tall girl with a slightly darker skin colour and had her hair tied in a ponytail. She seemed to be around my age too. "Your letter," the girl said as she handed me my Hogwarts Acceptance letter. It probably dropped out of my back pocket when I kept on taking it out to see what items I would need. "See you on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow!" She waved me goodbye and went off in the opposite direction. _That's nice. Perhaps I've found a friend already._

When I returned to the Everdeens with my new white cat, (which I named Kacheek) Prim immediately took a liking to it. Buttercup, the family's cat, growled at Kacheek but backed off when Prim shooed it away. Buttercup then strutted into the kitchen and drank from its milk bowl grudgingly. I left Kacheek in the living room with Prim and went into the kitchen to help out with dinner alongside Katniss and Mrs. Everdeen. As for my trunk and robes, I had deposited them at Hermione's house since she would be taking me to the platform the next day, but I still had to pack some clothing for myself to wear throughout the year. However, the matter at hand now is to inform the Everdeens that I will be away for school for one entire year without telling them the exact location of my school in case they want to visit me. Hermione had taught me how to reply to their question but I still felt nervous about it. So I started out by saying, "Hermione had found me a place in her school and she said that I could attend it from tomorrow onwards." Katniss replied while dumping the greens into the pot of boiling water, "Why the sudden decision? Didn't you want to hunt?" "Well I'd love to hunt but I'd also want to focus on my education. No offense to hunting, it's just that I think I should at least learn something first before devoting myself to hunting. Does that make sense?" "If you say so, but I don't really see the use of it so far." Mrs. Everdeen continued, "Well if you can take care of yourself, just go ahead. But where is the school located?" I could hear Hermione's voice telling me: _Just say it's abroad and even you don't know the exact location. I will explain to them tomorrow after you boarded the Hogwarts Express._ I stuttered, "Hermione said that it's an overseas school but I'm not sure where it is exactly as well. I will be leaving at nine tomorrow morning." "That is ridiculous. You don't even know where the school is and yet you are prepared to leave for one whole year." "Don't say that Katniss! It's her decision, not yours. Now please go and prepare the table." Katniss rolled her eyes at Mrs. Everdeen and took the plate of venison meat to the table without commenting any further. _That's a close one._

The following morning, I was forced awake by my alarm at six in the morning. I know that Katniss always leaves the house at about six thirty so I quickly took a shower, slipped into my hoodie and jeans, tucked my wand safely at the side pocket, grabbed my camping bag and started to the living room. As I turned the doorknob, I took a final look at my temporary room and deeply appreciated the help that the Everdeens gave me even though I'm a complete stranger. Katniss had just come down from her room and gave me a feeble "hi," before she headed to the kitchen for breakfast. I followed her silently and settled myself into one of the seats opposite her. There was a minute of awkward silence as we chewed on our sandwiches until she finally spoke. "So you're leaving today huh?" I was taken aback by her sudden comment and nodded my head a few times. "Well, I'm not good with words so uh, just, take care alright?" She said calmly. "Definitely. You too okay? When I get back I want to see you in one piece." I replied, smiling. The breakfast later on was much lively as Katniss told me about how Gale accidentally burnt his rabbit into crisp and how Haymitch once fell asleep on his doorstep as he was too drunk to take out his house keys. While we were chatting halfway, Prim came downstairs for breakfast in her pyjamas as she need not go to school today. I motioned her to come over where I held her face in my hands and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself alright? And Buttercup too, I need a companion for Kacheek when I return." She laughed at my latter remark and gave me a hug. "Don't worry Angela; my sister will take care of us for sure." Soon, it was time for Katniss to meet up with Gale to go hunting. I stood up from my seat and gave her a big hug as well and thanked her for her patience with me in the past few days. She curled her lips and smirked, "I did it for the venison. You're not that good, really." I knew she was joking and shouted 'be careful!' as she exited the house. I waved goodbye to Gale too as he looked into the house through the window and mouthed the word 'see you soon'. In my heart, I prayed that the Aurors had already captured the remaining mutts because Hermione won't be with them today to set up the enchantments. As I turned back to face the dining table, Prim muttered out of the blue. "Make sure you'll write to us." "Of course I'll write back Prim. Make sure _you_ write back to me." Right after I said that I suddenly realised that in order for her to write back, I had to tell her the whereabouts of Hogwarts. _Damn you Angela why are you such a muddle head?_ Undoubtedly, she asked for my school address. I pretended to recall it with difficulty and finally said, "I forgot the address but you can ask Hermione about it. It's her previous school." Thankfully, Prim dropped the issue and continued eating her breakfast. Mrs. Everdeen emerged from her room and came forward to give me a tight hug too. We small talk for a while before I decided I had to bade the rest farewell and left for the bakery, with Kacheek tailing behind me.

"What? You're leaving at nine today? Why didn't you tell us?" Peeta exclaimed in shock as he heard the news. Ron, who knew all along, sniggered secretly before pretending to be in shock too. Surprisingly, only these two familiar faces are seen at the bakery today. The girl who usually tends the counter, Cassie, is nowhere to be seen. Instead, another girl, whom Peeta introduced as Alexis Evangreen took her place. I gave a smile at her to which she returned. "Oh she's my childhood friend and our parents know each other. She volunteered to help out whenever Cassie needed to take a_ long_ leave for personal reasons. But anyway, if you are indeed leaving, at least take these hotdog buns with you." Peeta said as he swiped five hotdog buns from the shelf into a bag and handed to me. I knew he would not let me refuse it and therefore accepted it with great thanks. After a rather hasty conversation, I said my goodbyes and darted to Hermione's house. "Let's head to the train station." Hermione said fervently while I panted heavily from the running. Kacheek is purring softly at my feet. "Where – is – the – train – station?" I asked while gasping for air in between my words. "It's just right there, near the mines where the miners deliver the coals via the Capitol train. There are several platforms as the delivery trains usually come in great numbers. We'll just have to run through the walls between platforms 9 and 10 to get to platform 9¾." Thus, Hermione volunteered to hold Kacheek in her arms while I carried my trunk. We made our way across the mines, which looked pretty deserted after the Capitol released their control over the districts. There are coal dusts everywhere of course so we quickly moved through the grounds and entered the train station. The train station was also empty since the Capitol had now stopped sending trains to collect the coals. The interior appeared to be very modern with the high-tech railway system and the electrical lamps on the ceiling. The floor is made of marble tiles and the walls, surprisingly, of bricks. A large contrast but it somehow looked good on the whole. I found myself a trolley and lifted my trunk onto it before locating platforms 9 and 10. Hermione agreed to make a run with me as I seemed hesitant about it, even though I'm excited too. "On my count of three. One, two, three!"

I closed my eyes and dashed into the wall; hopefully I will land myself on platform 9¾ and not end up with a squashed face instead. My eyes remained shut until I heard the sound of the engine of the Hogwarts Express. Smiling to myself, I opened my eyes to see hundreds of wizards and witches standing on the platforms, trying to push their way through the crowd. Some younger students were running around in their robes while the older ones are talking amongst themselves in elaborated hand motions. Animals of all kinds were contributing to the noise on the platform. Owls screeching, birds chirping, cats meowing, dogs barking and even toads croaking. I was so engrossed with the scenery before my eyes that I didn't notice that Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Percy, Fred and George had all arrived and are standing beside me. "What's wrong with you cousin?" George teased as he waved his hand frantically in front of me. "Yeah, cat's got your tongue?" Fred continued as he picked up Kacheek and started to tickle her. "How funny." Ginny responded while shaking her head hopelessly. "Now Angela, I expect you to be writing to us at least once a week?" Mr Weasley said with furrowed brows as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Why of course Mr Weasley. Don't worry, I'll write." I replied casually. Percy Weasley, the eldest amongst the siblings on this platform, gave me a firm handshake and told me to enjoy myself at Hogwarts. "Good old Perce is speaking the obvious!" Fred said while he and George started to dance around Percy. Their actions sure hid the fact that they were in their twenties real well. "Stop it boys, you're embarrassing us. Angela, make sure you eat as much as you can, see how bony you are. Oh and don't hesitate to seek help from us if you need, I would send one of them to Hogwarts as soon as possible." Mrs. Weasley said as she began to tear. "Oh Molly for goodness sake!" Mr Weasley murmured as he patted her back. Just then, the scarlet train made a loud whistle which indicated that it's about to leave. The Weasleys swiftly loaded my trunk onto the train and each gave me a hug. Everyone except for Mrs. Weasley who kissed me on my forehead just like what I did to Prim before I left. "Take care!" Hermione yelled as I quickly grabbed Kacheek and boarded the Hogwarts Express. The rest of them on the platform kept waving their hands at me until the train gained speed and zoomed into the greenery of the outskirts of the districts and I can no longer view them in sight.

Despite my status as a seventh-year student, I explored the train with not much difference as a first year. Most of the cabins are filled up with students in their cliques, as I seldom see a cabin with not much talk and gossip. I walked the long aisle and passed numerous cabins before finally finding an empty one towards the end of the train. I occupied the seat near the window so that I can enjoy the magnificent views of mountains, forests and rivers which would be seen later. Removing my camping bag, I extracted a bottle of water and began to gulp it down ferociously as I became extremely thirsty from the eventful morning. I had just finished my entire bottle when the door of my cabin slide opened. It was the girl that I met at Diagon Alley. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full," she said with a helpless smile. That phrase sounded distinctly familiar, probably mentioned somewhere in the books. "Sure, why not?" I said in reply, trying to be friendly. "The name's Angela Weasley, from Gryffindor house, seventh-year." I started and extended my hand. "Call me Regina Summers, a Hufflepuff in seventh-year too," she replied joyfully while accepting my handshake. In less than a minute, a second girl materialised in front of our cabin. "Cassie!" I shouted as I recognised the girl from the bakery counter. She was stunned to see me too but joined us in our cabin anyway. "You never said you're a witch too!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Don't mention you, even Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys don't know about it. My parents want me to keep it low. Anyway, I've neither seen you in school nor in the district before until quite recently. What's your profile?" Cassie asked. "Well, long story, fill you in later. What's your house by the way? I'm in Gryffindor, seventh-year." "Pardon me? You're a seventh-year Gryffindor too? Weird." I saw Regina staring at us in pure wonder as Cassie and I blabbered on the topic of Gryffindor. I immediately switched to the introductions. "Sorry about that, this is Cassie Bridget," I said as I pointed to Cassie, "and this is Regina Summers." "I've seen you in school before, but we never really talked. In any case, it's good to see you!" Regina stated gleefully while shaking hands with Cassie. Honestly, I had never seen someone as bubbly as her before. It took me a while to decide if I should tell them my ludicrous story since it is really too incredulous for anyone to believe. In the end, I decided that I should trust my new friends, (hopefully) and explained my story from top to bottom. As I spoke, the washes of pastel blue outside our window slowly turned to crimson red before changing to violet-pink and finally to murky blue. The brilliant sun had set and this indicated that Hogwarts is not far from here. To my surprise, the both of them accepted my story without any doubts. "Since even magic is existing, I don't see anything wrong with your story," Regina said reassuringly, "I sure hope that you might be able to find your way home with helps from the Professors." Cassie added, "Yeah yeah should be nice, don't worry about it. We'll be with you, right Regina?" Regina nodded and the three of us looked out of the window to see the moon shining brightly in the darkness of the sky.


	6. Hogwarts A History

-Chapter Six-

Hogwarts, a History

"All yeh first-years come this way! Yeh'll be travellin' by the boats!" A loud and deep voice shouted across the wave of students. I darted my eyes to the direction of the commotion and saw the half-giant, Hogwarts' Gamekeeper who lives in the hut near the Forbidden Forest, Rubeus Hagrid. "Hey, what are the NEWTs subjects that you're taking?" Cassie asked while we shuffled away from the first-years towards the self-moving carriages. Of course I had read in the books that the carriages are actually pulled by creatures only visible to people who had witness death, called the Thestrals. Hagrid had already started to round the first-years and lead them to their boats so I turned back to face Cassie. "Transfiguration, Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Potions." I said as I picked up Kacheek from the ground. Regina added gloomily, "Pity, I only have Charms and Herbology as the same subjects as yours. Other than that, I'm taking Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Divination." "Are you kidding me, Divination? I'm not really sure what Professor Trelawney teach are deemed reliable." "Hey don't be so mean," Cassie tugged at my sleeves. I stuck my tongue out playfully, "My bad." The three of us launched ourselves onto one of the carriages and I took the seat nearer to the opening so that I can whisper secretly, "Thestral, you can move now." Immediately, the carriage started to follow the other carriages and headed in the direction of the magnificent castle. "What district are you from again?" I asked Regina hungrily as I took out the hotdog buns that Peeta gave to me this morning. "Oh I'm from the Capitol but I'm really a half-blood only." "No problem, I'm not bothered by the fact that I'm a muggle-born anyway. I ever thought that I had only 0.01% of being a witch since I live in a world where magic is non-existent. And that mediocre percentage of fantasy became reality, what do I have to complain man?" "Yeah, you're right. Being a muggle-born is not that bad after all. You can still do the same kind of magic and Hermione Granger is one muggle-born that even purebloods should not mess with." Cassie commented while I distributed the buns to them. I gave the last one to Kacheek and she gobbled it down almost instantly to my surprise.

"We're here." Regina said as the carriage reduced speed when we were nearing the school gate. Professor Flitwick is taking the attendance of the students by the metal gate. "Oh there you are! Summers and Bridget. You may go now," the tiny professor said as he registered their names on his list. He then gave me with a puzzled look before realizing that I'm the new student. "Nice to meet you Ms. Weasley, the Headmaster had informed me of your enrolment. I sure hope you are taking Charms as one of your subjects. Professor Dumbledore spoke highly of you. Now go on and join your friends." I greeted the Professor and climbed up the marble steps of the great castle with my companions. "My common room is down there, see you in a bit!" Regina said as she hurried to join the other Hufflepuffs to their dormitory. "This way," Cassie said while leading me to Gryffindor tower. Even though I've seen the description of Hogwarts before, nothing is better than witnessing it with your very own eyes. The moving staircases and talking portraits are really captivating. I am rather absorbed in the surroundings when suddenly, a prefect made his way up while the rest of the Gryffindor students shifted to the side of the stairs, so that he could give the password to the Fat Lady, the guardian portrait of Gryffindor common room. "Babbity Rabbity! Hello Fat Lady!" The prefect greeted enthusiastically and the portrait of the Fat Lady replied, "Nice to see you too Auden and congratulations on being appointed as Head Boy! Move along now!" And the portrait swung opened, revealing the hole where the students started to clamber in. The prefect then went back down the stairs and walked in the direction of the Great Hall. "That's Auden Higgs, the younger brother of Terence Higgs, who played Slytherin's Seeker in Harry Potter's first year in Hogwarts I heard," Cassie told me while we climbed over the portrait hole, "a pureblood but very much unlike his brother and rest of the family." "Sounds like Sirius Black all over again to me. Sirius' family members were all in Slytherin house except for him who is in Gryffindor, do you know that?" "First time I've ever heard of it. Here, this way." Cassie said and led me up the stairs to the girl's dormitory on the seventh floor. "It seems that you're in the same room as me! There's your trunk!" She exclaimed and pointed to my luggage that lay neatly beside the four poster bed. "Hey Amanda, new classmate! Just transferred from another school," Cassie made a bluff for me so that I would not have to repeat my story again. "Amanda Walker, pleasure to meet you, came from District 4." the girl introduced herself and shook my hand. "Angela Weasley, cousin of the Weasleys, District 12." It seemed that before my enrolment, this room only had two occupants. Nevertheless, after chatting for a quick while, we hastily changed into our robes and hats and headed to the Great Hall for the start-of-term feast. I stowed my wand safely in my wand pocket and left Kacheek in the room, along with Amanda's pet raccoon. Cassie's pet owl, Hob, had already been deposited at the Owlery when our trunks had been brought up.

"What's your previous school?" Amanda asked casually while I followed them to the Great Hall. "Err actually I'm home-schooled," I lied, "my mother ended up wanting me to come here to take my exams. Anyway, what subjects you taking?" Amanda shot me a curious look but passed it. "Oh I see. Well I only took four, History of Magic, Astrology, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. How about you?" I had just opened my mouth when a witch wearing an emerald green cloak and black pointed hat with her streaks of grey hair tied in a bun approached the three of us. Her squared spectacles rested steadily on her nose bridge and gave me a feeble smile. "Ms. Weasley, can I have a word with you?" The witch said and turned to look at my two other friends. "As for Ms. Walker and Ms. Bridget, kindly enter the hall first while I speak with your friend. You will have her back in a minute." They waved goodbye to me and followed the other Gryffindors into the hall while the Professor pulled me to the side of the Entrance Hall. "I am Professor McGonagall, your head of house for Gryffindor. As Professor Dumbledore had informed you previously, have you decided on the subjects you'll be taking for this year?" "Yes professor, I have the necessary textbooks for my subjects in my trunk already. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology and Defence against the Dark Arts." I replied rather nervously as she towered over me with her height. "Very well, I will hand you your time table tomorrow morning during breakfast. You may now go enjoy the feast with your friends. I have to get ready for the Sorting." But before she left, she winked at me, "Good choice for choosing Transfiguration."

I hurried into the hall with the remaining crowd but accidentally knocked into another Gryffindor when some Slytherin students elbowed me aside. "Watch it," I blurted. "Hey you okay?" A familiar voice asked in concern. I faced up and saw that it was the prefect from earlier on. "Oh hello prefect, thanks for your concern, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go back to my seat there." I gleamed as I made my way to Cassie and Amanda, who were sitting near the door. "Let's go together, I'm a Gryffindor anyway," the prefect said while walking beside me. _Oh right, I forgot that we're both Gryffindors, stupid me. _On my way to the Gryffindor table, I saw Regina waving to me from her Hufflepuff table, (beside our Gryffindor table) so I waved back before I sat down. "Good day Amanda and Cassie, how's your holidays?" The Gryffindor prefect said heartily as he sat himself on the bench of the long Gryffindor table. Amanda blushed a little and said shyly, "Hi Auden, I've been spending my holidays at home reading my textbooks. NEWTs for this year so can't help it." She then avoided his gaze and looked into the direction of the staff table, which spread across the four house tables in front of us. "Care to introduce me to your friend?" The prefect subsequently asked Cassie and directed his hand at me. Cassie let out a mild 'oh!' and stated my name and said that I'm a neighbour of hers and cousin of the Weasleys. "Auden Higgs, you can call me Auden by the way. A pureblood from the Capitol, but don't get me wrong, I'm not as snobbish as the other Capitol residents. You can ask the rest of them to convince you if needed. I just wanted to say hi to the new student that's all!" I tried to keep up with his tornado speed conversation and nodded my head continuously as he spoke. "Okay, nice to meet you, Angela Weasley, District 12." At this moment, the Headmaster rose from his seat and began to give his opening speech to the Hogwarts students. I took the chance to appreciate the thousands of candles that are floating above us in mid-air by magical means. Then I looked even further up to see the enchanted ceiling that is bewitched to resemble the outside weather. Tonight, the ceiling displayed a dark black sky with several bright stars scattered all over. "Welcome, to a new year at Hogwarts. I know all of you are eager for the feast to start. But before that, we need to do the Sorting for the first-year students. Let us give a round of applause for Professor McGonagall, who will be aiding us with the Sorting ceremony."

The door of the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall led the shivering first years into the front of the hall. She then took a three-legged stool from the side and put the old tattered hat that was used to do my Sorting at the Burrow on it. "When I call your names, please step forward and sit on the stool while I place the hat on your head. When your house is determined, you can proceed to your various tables and join your houses." So one by one, the nervous first-years got their names called, house announced and moved to their respective tables. Finally, when the last name is called, Professor McGonagall removed the stool to the side of the hall and took her seat at the staff table. Once again, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said peacefully, "Let the feast, begin." Immediately, hundreds of golden goblets, bowls, plates and cutleries appeared on our tables. There were fried wings, kidney-and-steak pie, potatoes with gravy, fried rice, steamed buns, pizzas and many more food that I could ever imagine. Several Hogwarts ghosts emerged from the walls and flew around as we eat. Peeves, the school's poltergeist, also entered the hall with the other pearly white ghosts. However, he revealed his mischievous nature and started to pour pumpkin juice all over the pitiful first-years while singing to his song. _"Icky dinky first-years drenched in pumpkin juice! It would be fun if good old Peeves can make all hell break loose. I will smash the smashed potatoes in your face, and it'll be best if Filch will chase me in a chase! Hahahaha!" _I ignored the commotion and filled my plate with some fried noodles and drumsticks and started to dig in. It was the best day of my life when it comes to food. The plates kept refilling themselves and I ended up having 3 helpings. How I hope that I could share these with the Everdeens and others back at District 12. I greeted Sir-Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost as he hovered over our heads and was introduced to me by Auden.

After the main course, the plates were replaced with desserts of all sorts like mango pudding, coconut jelly, chocolate ice-cream and others. Soon, when all of us had had our fill, the items on the table vanished the way they appeared and the Headmaster ascended from his throne-like chair to say a couple of words. And when I mean a couple of words, I meant it. "Sherbet, Strawberry, Lemon Drops. Shoo! Go back to your dormitories." In a hall full of whispers, the students began to stand up slowly. Auden had left his seat to guide the students out of the hall as his Head Boy and prefect duty. He gave a friendly smile as I left the hall with my fellow Gryffindors. Back at our dormitory, I opted to wear my hoodie and track pants before arranging my trunk. I just realised that I had barely seen the books that were bought in Diagon Alley that day until now. I removed them from my trunk and threw them on my pillow before I started to read them. "_Advanced Potion-Making_ by Libatius Borage," I muttered as I flipped through the pages to see the instructions for the different types of potion-making. Then I went on to browse the _'Magical Draughts and Potions,' _'_Guide to Advanced Transfiguration,' '__One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi,' '1000 Herbs and Where to Find Them,' 'Flesh-Eating Trees of the World,' 'Standard Book of Spells Grade 7' __and '__Confronting the Faceless.'__ After which I took my wand and tried out a few basic spells that I've read from the book series, (like __Accio, Lumos, Nox __and finally__ Spongify__) before falling asleep on my comfortable four poster bed. _

_ "Wake up you silly sleepyhead, it's time for breakfast," Cassie said as she shook me vigorously. I struggled to open my eyes and stretched lazily on my bed, finding it difficult to get up. I flipped over so that my stomach faces the bed and asked Cassie the time. Apparently it's now seven o'clock. "Breakfast starts at 7.30, best not to be late." Amanda said as she adjusted her tie while looking in the mirror. Cassie had already tied her hair into a pony-tail and carried her sling bag over her right shoulder. Seeing that my dorm-mates have all prepared themselves, I speedily brushed my teeth, changed into the uniform that is hung on the hook by the wall beside my cabinet, (it was probably delivered by Professor McGonagall magically since I don't recall buying any uniforms) and slipped into the socks and shoes placed at the foot of my bed. I fastened my robes and checked that I had my wand safely in the wand pocket. I also hastily stuffed my textbooks and stationeries into my sling bag and asked Cassie if our pets are needed for lesson before I am finally ready to go. Since the first day of school usually doesn't require our pets, I left Kacheek in the room and trailed behind my two roommates into the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling depicted a cheerful morning sun today which reminded me of my hunting days with Katniss and the rest in the woods. Anyway, we settled ourselves into the seats we took yesterday and chit-chatted for a while before the table is filled with students, and breakfast appeared suddenly from nowhere. Professor McGonagall, who is the Head of Gryffindor, came and handed us our timetables for the year. "See you in Transfiguration class after lunch," she said, smiling as she left to distribute the other students' timetables. I glanced at my timetable and found out that I have Double Herbology, Charms, Lunch and finally Double Transfiguration today. After I've gone through my entire timetable, I suddenly realised that I actually have time to learn Apparition. Hence, I got up from my seat and went to Professor McGonagall, who is now seated at the staff table. She looked at me and asked, "What's the matter Ms. Weasley?" So I told her that I am rather keen to learn Apparition and hope that she could help me arrange the lessons with the sixth-years students. She replied that she would discuss it with Professor Dumbledore first before deciding whether or not I am eligible to take the course. Thus I went back to sit at the Gryffindor table and continued my breakfast. _

_ I helped myself to some egg tarts and sandwiches before hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall to deliver their posts. Among all the brown and dark coloured owls, I recognised the outstanding snowy-white owl at once. It belonged to Harry Potter, an owl called Hedwig. She flew in my direction and landed on my outstretched hand with several notes tied to her feet. I removed the parchments carefully and praised Hedwig before she soared back into the sky. There were three letters, one from Hermione, one from the Weasleys with another piece of parchment attached to it and one from an Anonymous writer. I opened Hermione's letter first:_

_Dear Angela,_

_ How was Hogwarts for you? I sure hope you adapted to it so far. If you ever needed help in your subjects, do not hesitate to ask me alright? Anyway, I had explained to the Everdeens that you entered an overseas boarding school where my parents had previously sent me to. I told them that it is impossible to write to the school unless the mail is sent by past-year students or staff. So I took the liberty to help the Everdeens and the others to deliver mail to you and vice versa, hope you won't object to this arrangement. But I said that I will only help them send their letters from the 2__nd__ week onwards, since I think you needed some time to familiarise yourself with the surrounding first. Also, I will still try to help you find your way back to your world, so don't lose hope yet. However, I suggest that you consult in the Professors in this matter; they should be of greater help. Good luck for your NEWTs subjects and take care!_

_Love, Hermione_

_I folded the letter and opened the one sent by the Weasleys:_

_Dear __cousin__ Angela,_

_ Sorry about the mess, Fred and George did it. Anyway, we have a piece of good news for you. The Minister for Magic has approved of us being your guardian while you're at the Wizarding World due to your predicament! (Thanks to Arthur and Harry for making the procedure easier) Attached to this letter is the signed form for your Hogsmeade Village trip, make sure you don't lose it. Other than that, you are more than welcomed to return to the Burrow and District 12 of course, during your Christmas and Easter holidays. I sure hope you won't mistreat yourself for the sake of studying. And last but not least, don't hold back if you really needed help, just write back and I will get Ron and the twins, or probably Ginny to assist you at Hogwarts. Ginny always complain to me that she misses the feast there. Enjoy your days at Hogwarts!_

_Love, Mrs Weasley and the others_

_"Look at this, Mrs. Weasley is always so caring. I finally understood how Harry felt when he got to know the Weasleys. They are the best acquaintances one can ever get, I feel so lucky!" I remarked as I shoved the letter to Cassie, who had just finished reading her own. Then, when I'm halfway through opening the last letter, the bell that marks the first lesson of the day echoed through the hall. "I'll be off for History of Magic now, see you guys at lunch!" Amanda said as she rushed for her class. "We should get going too," I told Cassie and stored the letters neatly in my bag before heading to our respective classes. Hopefully, I wouldn't make a laughing stock out of myself for my very first lesson in Hogwarts._


End file.
